legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos Empire
Chronos Empire also called Phoenix International Empire is a Mega Empire Conglomerate and a front corporation founded by Sephiria Arks KnightWalker in LOTM: Sword of Kings made by Destroyer Subjugator90. Sephiria used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals to use against KnightWalker Family and Balam Alliance during MultiUniverse War events. Its headquarters, the Phoenix Buildings are located in countless states of China. It was located on Earth, Eurasia and China. Nation Overview The Chronos Empire is a gargantuan, environmentally stunning nation, ruled by Sephiria with a fair hand, and renowned for its multi-spousal wedding ceremonies, keen interest in outer space, and suspicion of poets. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic population of 10.869 billion Forbidden Ones enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The enormous, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Welfare, and Spirituality. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Zweinstein. The average income tax rate is 75.9%. The very strong Forbidden economy, worth 703 trillion Plasma Kronor a year, is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Gambling, Trout Farming, and Tourism. Average income is 64,718 Plasma Kronor, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.4 times as much as the poorest. Motorists must pay to enter inner-cities during peak hours, the people elect the Supreme Court justices directly, Chronos Empire successfully hosted the The Land of Kings and Emperors Olympics, and punitive tariffs protect local industry. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Chronos Empire's national animal is the Plasma Falcon, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies, and its national religion is GOD CLOCKism. Chronos Tempest is ranked 60th in The Land of Kings and Emperors and 25,156th in the world for Largest Welfare Programs, scoring 47 on the Safety Net Mesh Density Rating. Color Black symbolizes military efficiency of the Empire and white symbolizes peace and freedom. Resources In secret, Chronos maintained a part-time staff of Yakuza gunmen, a regular office security staff, several ninja-like assassins, and its own private military company of soldiers and astronauts from the world. In secret they use they forces to fight the KnightWalker Family and free contries from their facist regime. In terms of its technological capabilities, Chronos collected an enormous stockpile of firearms and space equipment (including space shuttles), developed rocket-launching attack helicopters, and even specially manufactured: a chaingun (called the X6 Annihilator); a self-recharging laser rifle designed for use in outer space; and a self-aiming and self-firing mini-gun concealed inside a briefcase. Aside from its main office building in Tokyo, Phoenix's properties included a covertly recommissioned nuclear plant off the coast of Tokyo, an underwater paramilitary base on a private island, and a heavily guarded airstrip in Austria. Main Building After KnightWalker's defeat, the Capital of Chronos Empire become Tokyo. And its building is the entire center of the city. Phoenix_Building_(PC_Cut-Scene).jpg LGdem.png Phoenix_Building_Hologram_(Nightfire).png Main Capital moscow-night-604x401.jpg|Tokyo from Space; the white light in the center is man building of Chronos Military The various commercial entities who joined under the banner of the Chronos pledged their forces to the Chronos Empire, creating one sprawling group of droids as well as organic forces, and local warriors. The Chronos Empire was the first group in the history to use robots in its army. These ranged from the Trade Federation's battle droids to the security forces maintained by the Commerce Guild, Global Banking Clan and Corporate Alliance. One of the largest contributions was by the Phoenix Inc., which donated not only its Battle Drones, but numerous foundries capable of producing thousands more droids for the Chronos. It also deployed much larger weapons of war. Commerce Guild OG-9 homing spider droids were a common sight on many frontlines, and tank droids, droid subfighters, and AATs provided heavy firepower. They had quintillions of robots and 1 billion of organic soldiers. Military Foot Soldiers *100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 - Battle Drones *1.000.000.000 - Human Soliders My-Robot-Army.png 96dcb146e80af3e8bcf6a836571f7e47.jpg Fantasy_Army_of_robots_comes_096559_.jpg robot_battle.jpg Status Graphics ijicopj.png|Causes of death ijicop.png|Economy ijic.png|Government Territory The entire China territory and 50% of Asia. 6289b0920e.png china-map.jpg Members Leaders Sefneujfcenhvde.png The-Mystical-Laws-English-Dubbed.jpg Kiko_Hayashi.jpg Raphael_Drake_Profile.png Bill_Tanner_(Rory_Kinnear)_-_Profile.jpg df1bffa01d94af63a3f44bff04702d36.jpg M_(Judi_Dench)_-_Profile.jpg Rook_(2).jpg GoldenEye_(Character)_-_Profile.jpg Iron-man-site-tony-stark.jpg sce644bc163fd1a690c295fe46dca1d668.jpg LSNingi_no_mikoto_by_GENZOMAN.jpg Enemy Nations 2012100714251853d.jpg|Godom Empire K Logo 02.png|KnightWalker Family Weapons AC-X11.png AF-4_Cyclone.png AF-6_Shadow.png AF-8_RailJack.png AF-19_Mercenary.png Blitz_GD-10.png EM1.png EM4_Longshot.png Gauss_Compact_S.png Gauss_Rifle_S.png Gauss_SPR.png GD-7F.png GR-22.png Impetus.png LA1_Anchor.png LA3_Desperado.png LA80.png NC1_Gauss_Rifle.png NC4_Mag-Shot.png NC05_Jackhammer.png NC6_Gauss_SAW.png NC6S_Gauss_SAW_S.png NC08_Mag-Scatter.png NC-9_A-Tross.png NC14_Bolt_Driver.png NC15_Phoenix.png Razor_GD-23.png Reaper_DMR.png SAS-R.png Warden.png Technology The Chronos Empire weaponry is built around hitting first, hitting the hardest and taking quite the beating in doing so. Although their weapons might not have the most finesse (often having strong kick, long reload times, and slower firing rates), they do pack one hell of a punch. And while not blessed with the infinite resources of the KnightWalker Family, the Chronos has managed to build up enormous reserves of weapons, armor and vehicles which are well maintained. Their equipment might not be the prettiest on the battlefield, but the Chronos philosophy is that, so long as a weapon shoots straight, it will get the job done. This means to the Freedom Fighters that there is an incredibly diverse range of weapons and gadgets to work with. On the vehicle side of things, the Chronos has two unique empire exclusive vehicles, the Reaver- an attack fighter and the Vanguard, a main battle tank. Whether in the air or on land, the NC vehicles pack on more armaments and armor as well as abilities that allow them to stay in battle longer than the other empire's counters. While the NC vehicles excel in durability and sheer firepower, the chink in their thick hide is the lack of mobility and speed. The Reaver may be slower to fire and move, but it makes up for it in sheer firepower and damage output. The Reaver boasts excellent durability, the ability to pack on more armaments and armor, and when the Reaver's weapons hit their mark the enemy certainly knows it. The Vanguard follows the same philosophy as the NC Reaver. The Vanguard is the slowest of the main battle tanks and slowest to fire, however it is also the best armored of all the main battle tanks and its weapon capabilities are devastating to both infantry and air craft alike. Vehicles Vehicle_Galaxy.png Vehicle_Lightning.gif Vehicle_Sunderer.png Vehicle_Valkyrie.png 142.jpg revolunceencho_enchev_02.jpg revolunceRepublic-police-gunship_detail.png revolunceBac.jpg revoluncezepp6.jpg tanksean_yoo_08.jpg tankstokes_03.jpg tankadam_burn_05.jpg tankdiogo_01.jpg tankjan_20.jpg tankrob_walters_01.jpg tankHelghastMobileFactory.jpg tankl00px-Cis_mortar_tank (3).jpg tankEaw_t4b.jpg tankkemp_r_06.jpg 2013-03-21_00010.jpg Bsyashuman.jpg Helghast_crusier.jpg I18Xufw.jpg ISA_AAPC.jpg Stahl_Cruiser_WEB.jpg March Gallery logoDEMfirtLogo (1).png logoDEMfirtLogo (1).gif lgthe_conspiracy_of_the_gray_men_by_angelitoon-d5eaizq.jpg 800273.jpg|Capital editlibrary22750.jpg ijih.jpg 20676_ps2-1433358298.jpg art_city_robots_future.jpg Destiny-two-soldier-concept-art.jpg Isaac_Westcott_Organization.png titanfall-4.jpg Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Business Heroes Category:PMCs Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Planet Saver Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti Nazi Category:Gun Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Scientists Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Team Category:Governments Category:Chronos Empire Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Peace Seekers Category:Revolutionaries Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Rebels Category:OCs Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Reality Saver Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Dark Empires Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Traitors Category:Fallen Hero Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters